Devices and methods herein generally relate to multifunction machines having print engines and, more particularly, to paper tray devices in which printable media is placed to be fed into the multifunction machine.
In conventional image forming apparatuses such as copiers, facsimile machines, and printers, toner that fails to be transferred onto a transfer sheet is removed and conveyed into a waste-toner container. The waste system takes up space within the image forming apparatus. In such an image forming apparatus using color, the waste system is significantly larger than the waste system for an apparatus using only black and white. In order to fit the waste-toner container within the image forming apparatus the number and/or capacity of paper trays must be reduced or the ability to employ large size media must be eliminated.